


Алкоголики-шпионы

by TinARu



Category: Bourne (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), Mission: Impossible (Movies), Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Короткий пересказ одного собранияалкоголиков.





	Алкоголики-шпионы

**Author's Note:**

> написано по заявке с инсайда "А дайте анонимное собрание ~~алкоголиков~~ шпионов. Стёб."

— Итак, дамы и господа, рад снова приветствовать вас на нашем скромном собрании, посвященном…  
— Лучше не произносить этого вслух, сэр.  
— Простите, мистер Харт, конечно! Итак, кто-то хочет начать первым? В любом случае напоминаю, что наше собрание строго анонимно и…  
— Мы знаем.  
— О, да, кхм, конечно, мисс Манипенни, приношу свои извинения. Итак, кто начнет?  
— …  
— Никто не желает высказаться?  
— Я бы, может, что-то и рассказал, но боюсь, что жена может получить запись с этого сеанса, так что лучше промолчу.  
— Мистер Смит, клянусь вам, все строго анонимно и засекречено, к тому же…  
— Вы только что назвали мою фамилию, какая к чертям собачьим анонимность? Так что привет, дорогая, я буду к ужину, не переживай!  
— Вы же в Лондоне, сэр!  
— Ну, к ужину я буду, верно?  
— Резонно. Итак, может, еще кто-то поделится наболевшим? Мистер Бонд?  
— Вчера я выпил бутылку джина и зачистил террористическую ячейку в Каире. И именно в таком порядке, господа.  
— Но джин же был выпит чисто в медицинских целях, не так ли?  
— Абсолютно точно, мистер Харт. Мисс Манипенни может подтвердить.  
— Не подтверждаю.  
— Опустим. Зато ячейка зачищена.  
— Кхм, что же, спасибо за то, что поделились. И прошу меня простить, но что вы пьете прямо на сеансе? Не думаю, что это…  
— Водку с мартини, дорогой мой, что же еще. Мистер Харт, не желаете?  
— Благодарю вас за столь щедрое предложение, мистер Бонд, но мы со своим. Не так ли, Мерлин?  
— Вздрогнем!  
— За Англию!  
— За Ее Величество!  
— ГОСПОДА! Да что же это такое! Мы же собирались здесь помочь вам избавиться от ваших проблем с алкоголем, а вы тут что устроили?! Мистер Смит, ну почему и вы туда же?  
— Я пью из чувства солидарности. Мистер Харт, подлейте и мне вашего чудесного янтарного напитка, если вас это не затруднит.  
— Никак не могу отказать американскому коллеге, мистер Смит. Надеюсь, ваша жена меня за это не убьет?  
— Ну что вы, она наверняка сейчас накатывает бутылочку Моэта. Не так ли, дорогая? Помашите ей, господа.  
— В какую из камер?  
— Давайте в ту, что напротив вас, мисс Манипенни.  
— С превеликим удовольствием. И Джеймс, налей и мне, что ли, а то вы пьете, а я — нет.  
— Конечно, дорогая моя. И кстати, мистер Борн только что написал мне смс, он присоединяется к нам и шлет всем привет.  
— Почему не приехал?  
— Работа во Владивостоке и водка, Мерлин.  
— Жаль. Приятный собутыльник.  
— Поддерживаю. Предлагаю выпить за отсутствующего коллегу.  
— Господа, ну как так можно! Вы что творите?! Что это за пьянка, простите меня за столь вульгарное выражение!  
— Прощаем.  
— Не смешно, многоуважаемый мистер Мерлин.  
— Можно просто Мерлин.  
— Да чтоб вас…  
— Всем привет, очень рад вас всех видеть! Приношу свои извинения, не смог прийти раньше. Монголия сегодня стала таким жарким местечком, не правда ли?  
— Итан, так радостно видеть вас здесь!  
— Мистер Хант, мы вас заждались уже.  
— Проходите, старина, не стойте спиной к камере, а то моя жена будет потом петь оды вашей чудесной заднице.  
— Я не менее рад и вам, Джеймс! Мистер Харт, вы с каждым годом только хорошеете, как и ваш задумчивый коллега. Мисс Манипенни, добрый день. Ну а вы, Смит, не ревнуйте меня к жене.  
— Итан, иди ты…  
— Мистер Хант, ну наконец! Может хоть вы вразумите своих коллег по цеху! Они устроили тут настоящую гулянку! Пьянку! Вы только вдумайтесь!  
— Господин психолог, а может к черту все это? Я вот крайне устал. Может вы дадите этим прекрасным джентльменам и чудесной даме выпить по-человечески? И Смиту, а то он, видите, как страдает без жены.  
— Н-но мистер Хант…  
— Правда, дорогуша, вам не к лицу это заикание. Хряпните для храбрости и обложите нас матом. Мы все поймем и простим.  
— М-мистер Харт…  
— А действительно, милый, что-то вы заикаетесь. Я может и не волшебник, но если бы был им, заставил вас выпить.  
— Поддерживаю коллег.  
— И я.  
— …  
— …  
— Чтоб вас всех! Наливайте! Достала меня эта работенка! И вы, господа хорошие, тоже достали.  
— Воооот, другой разговор!  
— Вздрогнем!  
— ВЗДРОГНЕМ!


End file.
